In the End
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: AU end for s3. Isabella and Guy squint for ship . All her hatred, all her resentment dissolved in the instant he touched her hand and he was again her brother, her protector. Reviews please!


AU end of Robin Hood series 3. Again I own nothing (damnit).

In the End

The smoke was heavy in the air mixed with the dust from the rubble of the mass explosion of Nottingham castle. Struggling to move, feeling the pain shoot through his body as he did, Guy scrambled down and over the debris in search for Isabella. He didn't think that she would have survived such an attack but something told him to keep looking.

"Isabella!" he yelled hoarsely then bent over coughing in pain his throat raw. "Isabella!"

He listened intently and he was rewarded with a sound that sounded like scuffling. In haste he dragged himself towards the sound falling to his knees and hauling crumbling bricks out of his way. Beneath rubble she lay struggling to fill her lungs with air and her body contracted in pain. She coughed violently, her hand clenched, and he saw the fear in her blue eyes.

"Guy," she rasped. "I thought..."

"Not dead yet Isabella," he suppressed a fresh wave of pain from his wound that was steadily bleeding. Her eyes travelled to the injury then back to his face and there was something like horror in her expression.

"I..." she sucked in a breath then let out a harsh laugh. "I didn't expect this... not like this."

"Neither did I," he said softly and out of accordance his hand came to grip hers. She squeezed hard and he watched her body struggle again to stay alive.

"Hurts," she remarked. "More than I thought. I thought I would see you die first."

"I know."

She gazed at him as tears gathered in her eyes. All her hatred, all her resentment dissolved in the instant he touched her hand and he was again her brother, her protector. She was suddenly crying not because she was dying but for all their lost and wasted time. For her hate and for his actions.

"We have wasted so much."

Guy stroked her face gently brushing her dusty hair back and his smile was bittersweet. "We have spent so much time trying to out-do one another. I never wanted it to come to this... I only wanted what was best."

"I know. But it wasn't."

"I have realised that mistake."

Her smile was almost rueful for a second but then it was pained, her nails dug into his flesh as she struggled again for air and he tried to prop her head up.

"It's getting cold Guy," she whispered with fear in her voice. He stroked back her hair and pulled her into his arms; it occurred to him that she would be the third woman to die there.

"Don't worry Isabella, I'm here," he soothed rocking her as carefully as he could.

"What if I go to the wrong place?" she suddenly asked wildly trying to see his face though her body protested against the movement.

"You won't," he held onto her tighter his throat felt thick and he couldn't swallow.

"I'm so sorry," she breathed tears sliding slowly down her dust-covered cheeks. Her eyes were becoming too heavy to keep open and her hand that was resting on him slowly lowered. "I love you."

"I've always loved you," Guy said fiercely and he saw her smile before her breaths shortened gradually till she became silent. He gathered her into his arms, gripping her against him as his own tears fell as he wept for her and for all their lost time. He kissed her forehead for the final time as he lowered her down and, raising his head he gazed at the sky and prayed silently before he lay down beside her and close his eyes succumbing to peace at last.

---

Everything around was white, clean and beautiful. He felt as if everything had been stripped away leaving him new and pure. Someone said his name, turning he saw her step out towards him her hand stretched out for him to take.

"I waited Guy," she said and her hand felt warm beneath his. "We can start again now."

"Isabella..." he spoke softly hardly daring to believe.

"Don't be afraid Guy," she smiled leading him through the white calm. "We're free."

* * *

**A.N:** So thoughts? Hit that review button! The end was inspired by the end when Robin sees Marian again xD


End file.
